


The Wrong Sister

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: Harry has something important to tell Tom.





	The Wrong Sister

**Author's Note:**

> All hail ViaBorg. I'm playing with their stuff illicitly.

        "Great to see you," Tom said. It had been years. Harry was just back from a long mission exploring the Delta Quadrant, new warp tech making relatively short work of the journey. "B'Elanna's at work. She'll be here soon." 

        "I want to talk to you about something before she gets here." 

        "Oh, no. I know that look." 

        "What look?" 

        "You've fallen head over heels for someone. Probably someone entirely unsuitable." 

        "Well...that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Tom...I'm marrying your daughter." 

        "Miral?!" 

        "No. Your other daughter." Harry smiled hopefully. "Kathryn has already given us her blessing."

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering...well, of course Harry carries her across the....threshold.


End file.
